1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a security management administration system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A user's access rights are limited by defining security roles and responsibilities for the user. However, a user's organizational role often requires that the user take responsibility for and accomplish tasks that lie, at least partially, outside of the user's defined security roles and responsibilities.
To accomplice such a task, the user must determine which permissions are required to accomplish the task and the individuals that have been granted these permissions. The user communicates with each of the individuals as to the change that the individual needs to make, as well as the timing of the distribution of the changes.
As should be readily apparent, accomplishing such a task is logistically difficult. Specifically, identifying the individuals that can grant the permissions and reaching agreement among the group of individuals as to the changes that each will make as well as the timing of the changes can be extremely difficult. This is particularly true when the individuals are located at different geographical locations.